villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elle Jeffries (CSI: NY)
Elle Jeffries (Deirdre Quinn) is the main villainess from "Stealing Home," the antepenultimate episode of CSI: NY's second season (airdate May 3, 2006). Introduction Elle Jeffries is the wife of Mark Jeffries, who was found shot to death in front of their home. However, when Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera, and Sheldon Hawkes arrived at the scene, Elle was revealed as one of two women who appeared and claimed to be Mark's wife. As both Elle and the other woman, Laura, revealed, they both were married to Mark as part of a committed threesome. Both women had been married to Mark for a year and a half, and regarding their whereabouts, Elle was having breakfast with her friend, Kevin Davis, while Laura stated that she was at the grocery store. Regarding Laura, she became a suspect in Mark's murder after it was uncovered that she shot and killed her previous boyfriend; a killing that was labeled self-defense. Mac and Stella's second encounter with Laura had the former provoking her into assaulting him, with Laura taking the bait by slapping Mac. Laura was taken into custody and had her hands tested for gunshot residue, with the test being positive. Regarding the previous killing, Laura revealed that her then-boyfriend was abusive, and it was also revealed that when she met Elle and Mark, they had already been married for a year, meaning that Laura was the second wife. Reveal Laura was cleared when it was concluded that the GSR on her hands was transferred, and further evidence showed that she never handled the gun in question, which was revealed to belong to Kevin Davis. Elle stated to Mac and Stella that Kevin was their "pinch hitter"; he would engage in their activities, but only if they called him. Kevin was interviewed by Mac and Sheldon, where he stated that he and Elle hooked up two days prior to the shooting. While Kevin's gun was the weapon used in the murder, blood evidence ended up leading to the true killer: Elle. While Elle appeared to be happy with her "trinogamous" arrangement with Mark and Laura, she began to develop jealousy over the fact that Mark slept with Laura first. Elle turned heel and planned to kill Mark, with her hookup with Kevin as part of her scheme, as she seduced Kevin to gain possession of his gun. On the following morning, after Mark left the house, the evil Elle shot her husband to death from across the street. As Stella revealed, however, Elle's limp wrist caused her hand to bump into the wall, resulting in a scrape on her wrist that left the aforementioned blood evidence. After Elle's role was revealed, the villainess voiced her jealousy of Laura as part of her motive, and in response to Mac's question about leaving Mark, Elle stated that Mark laughed at her and mocked her when she complained. The callous villainess stated that she was "over it," referring to Mark's words to her, and afterwards, Elle was arrested (off-screen). Gallery Elle Jeffries 2.png Elle Jeffries Reveal.png|Elle during her interrogation and reveal Category:Adulteress Category:Callous Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Redhead Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested